


Behind Closed Doors

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: I've heard it said, "There is no one way to be kinky." ;) Bellamy and Clarke bring their good friend King Roan in for some wholesome clean fun, by which I mean, the opposite of that ;) Kinktober contribution





	Behind Closed Doors

It was late at night behind closed doors, and a ruckus could be heard.

Bellamy groaned as Roan started to fuck him from behind. Clarke was on her knees in front of him, jerking him off as the muscular man behind him began to pound him in earnest.

“Oh fuck!” Bellamy cried as Clarke slipped his dick deep into her eager mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard on his cock, trying to keep up with Roan’s enthusiastic thrusts forward. She jiggled Bellamy’s balls, massaging them with one hand as she held the base of his cock with her other.

She glanced upwards and saw Roan and Bellamy lip locked in a searing kiss. Roan pulled away, grunting as Bellamy’s hole tightened around him spasmodically. “You coming already, pretty boy?” Roan asked in his deep gravelly voice, and Clarke reached down to tweak her own nipple. God, his voice turned her on.

Bellamy groaned in response, and Clarke swallowed his whole load. She greedily cleaned his dick, licking up and down its length with enthusiasm. Roan pulled out of Bellamy, his raging hard on standing proud still. “Why don’t you clean me up, huh?” Roan said. He pressed down on Bellamy’s shoulders, and he obediently fell to his knees.

Clarke stood up to observe the action. She petted her own pussy lazily, cupping her warmth and rubbing herself sensually as she watched. Bellamy licked his lips briefly before leaning forward to suck the mushroom top of Roan’s engorged cock into his mouth. He stroked his tongue experimentally over his veiny cock, and Roan reached down to press on the back of Bellamy’s head. He forced him to deep throat and Bellamy gagged.

“Take it, pretty boy,” Roan said, not letting up. He glanced over and saw how frantically Clarke was rubbing herself and he offered a hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her closer to them. Roan pulled her in for a quick kiss, holding the back of her head possessively and crushing his lips to hers. Clarke used one of her hands to touch Roan’s sculpted abs, and her other hand traveled around and down his back. She reached the swell of his shapely and toned ass and squeezed.

Roan groaned and Clarke raised her eyebrows, intrigued. She circled around to the backside of Roan and dropped to her knees. Bellamy was still bobbing his head up and down on Roan’s cock when Clarke leaned forward and spread Roan’s ass cheeks. She aimed an experimental lick on his puckering ass and Roan gyrated between the two madly. She found she loved the taste of his ass and buried her tongue as deep as she could, licking in circles around his hole. Roan reached down behind himself and pressed his hand against her golden head, holding her in place.

He shuddered from his head to his toes when he came. He curled his fist painfully in Clarke’s hair but she didn’t let up. Bellamy swallowed every drop of Roan’s spunk and released his erection with a wet pop.

By this time, Bellamy’s cock was nice and hard again. He held it in hand as Roan stepped away, slowly jerking himself. “God, how does his ass taste?” Bellamy lewdly asked. Clarked hummed in appreciation. He and Clarke were both already still on their knees. "See for yourself," she said. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, tasting Roan on her. 

Bellamy stood up so that he could reposition himself on the couch. He sat down and pulled Clarke down into his lap. Clarke wasted no time. They kissed again and Bellamy deftly positioned himself at her dripping wet opening. She lowered herself down on his cock with a sigh, slowly at first.

All too soon, her momentum picked up and her breathing grew ragged. Roan stood off to the side, watching them with interest, half erect cock in hand. He watched Clarke ride Bellamy with gusto and had an excellent vantage point on all the action.

Clarke tired of her position on top. Clarke had been fondling her breasts but stopped when she did. “It’s your turn now,” she said. He moved to a sitting position and deftly picked Clarke up, still inside her. He changed their positions so that she lay on her back on the couch and he was inside her up to his hilt. Clarke cried out.

They gyrated together madly. Bellamy hovered over Clarke and they shared an intimate lip lock. The pair started to get sweaty as Bellamy lowered himself to cover Clarke’s body, pressing harder and harder forth inside her. He was so close to coming, but he wanted Clarke to come first-

Clarke repositioned herself so that her legs were wrapped around Bellamy’s waist and her legs were opened wider, leading to deeper penetration. Bellamy screwed her as hard and fast as he could, holding on for dear life hoping she would come first. She moaned loudly when she finally came, smashing her lips against Bellamy’s in a desperate last kiss.

Bellamy finished soon after, and he collapsed on top of her, spent.


End file.
